Between Time
by Mamee-chan
Summary: Fluff/ Waktu Gakushuu yang tersita hingga Karma kesepian./gak nyambung ampuunnn


_Between Time_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Between Time © Mamee-chan**

Cuma isi fikiran Mamee.

.

.

.

Rambut merah, apron merah, dan bau gosong yang tak sedap. Asano Gakushu membelalak meratapi keadaan dapur apartemennya yang kni dihuni sesosok setan manis sedang nyengir menatapnya. Ada spatula di tangan kanannya dan tangan kiri masih memegang gagang teflon yang mengepulkan asap.

"Okaerii Gakushuu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Karma?"

Gakushuu segera menghampiri, bukan bermaksud memeluk atau mengecup seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi mematikan kompor yang menyala dengan api yang tidak main-main besarnya. Ada tumpahan minyak, kecap, dan bumbu penyedap di sekitar kompor itu. Gakushuu mengibaskan tangan, menghalau asap yang memasuki alveolusnya. Matanya pedih terkena iritasi ringan. Sebelah tangan lain mengambil alih teflon dari genggaman Karma. Menyimpannya di wastafel dan menyalakan keran. Suara nyaring permukan panas teflon yang terkena air keran beriringan dengan kepulan asap yang berkurang.

Karma mematung menatap teflon hitam itu. Wajahnya meringis kecewa. Bukan pada Gakushuu yang tanpa belas kasihan mencuci daging hitam hasil bumbu kecap dan kegosongan itu, tapi pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa memasak bahkan hanya sekedar daging panggang bumbu kecap biasa. Walaupuun sudah menjamah dunia luar lewat internet.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan menyentuh dapurku setan. Kalau sampai terjadi kebakaran bisa merugikan semua orang."

Karma menyeringai. "Iya iya, lagian aku cuma mau bikin pekerjaan baru buat Mr. Lipan yang super sibuk sampai gak pernah makan di rumah itu." Ia meninggalkan area dapur sambil membawa tas kantor Gakushuu yang terabaikan di atas meja makan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kotak susu strawberry, isinya tinggal setengah karena terakhir ia sedot siktar 45 menit lalu.

Gakushuu menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya hingga ke siku. Tanpa melirik si rambut merah, tangannya mulai bekerja membersihkan kotoran dan membereskan kerusakan yang di buat setan merah itu. Dua puluh menit kemudian dia selesai. kompor sudahh kembali mengkilap, bumbu-bumbu tertata di tempatnya, teflon sudah bersih (bekas gosongnnya memang masih ada sih), dan tubuhnya sudah bau tak karuan. Campuran bumbu dapur dan keringat.

Langkahnya gontai menuju kamar. Melirik si rambut merah yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Sedotan kecil terapit diantara celah bibirnya. Gakushuu memasuki kamarnya. Ada setelan baju tidur yang tertata rapi di ujung ranjang. Berwarna putih dengan gambar kumamon di bagian perut. Kalau tidak salah tadi Karma memakai baju tidur warna merah dengan motif sama persis. Ia tersenyum kecil. Sebelum kekamar mandi tangannya mendial nomor darurat di angka sembilan.

.

Ting tong.

Oh. Karma mengernyit heran, kenapa ada tamu yang datang malam-malam begini. Ini jam 10 omong-omong. Setelah membuka pintu seorang petugas delivery menyapa selamat malam dan memberikan dua kotak kardus bergambar pizza.

"Aku tidak memesan piz- ah apa ini pesanan Asano Gakushu?"

"Benar. Ini tagihannya tuan."

"Sebentar, Gaku—"

"Ini uangnya. Terimakasih tuan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Gakushuu menutup pintu. Berjalan ke ruang tengah di ikuti Karma di belakangnya. "Kenapa pesan pizza? Memangnya kau tidak makan di luar lipan?"

"Tidak."

Karma menyeringai tatapannya meremehkan. Gakushuu masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut. "Hee~~ kenapa belum? Apa wanita-wanita cantik itu sudah bosan kencan dengan mu, Tuan Asano?"

Karma membuka satu kotak, mengambil satu potong dan melahap bagian ujung yang runcing. Toping sosis keju kesukaannya. Lelehan keju yang bercampur saus mayonaise menempel di dagunya. Tangan kirinya terulur mengambil tissue di depan Gakushuu.

Fokus Gakushuu yang semula memidahkan channel dengan tangan kanan, dan menggosok rambut dengan tangan kiri teralih. Tangan kirinya menggenggam pergelangan Karma yang sudah mengambil satu lembar tissue.

"Eh, kau ngapain pegang-pegang, lipan? Lepasin ini ada saus di dagu ku."

Gakushuu tak bergeming. Matanya menatap tangan Kamra, tepatnya beberapa luka kecil yang terbuka di tangan kurus itu dan tiga buah plester yang menutup ujung jari telunjuk, jari tengah dan ibu jari. Ia megusapnya lembut.

"Tangan mu kenapa?" bodohnya kau bertanya pertanyaan yang sudah kau tahu dengan jelas jawabannya.

"Hmm... hanya teriris pisau."

"Kan sudah ku bilang, jangan main-main dengan pisau bodoh. Kau ini setan tapi bodoh padahal dulu kau mengalahkan peringkat ku di sekolah."

"Ck. Laki-laki punya luka itu kan wajar. Kaya kamu gak punya luka aja. Oh, mana mungkin tuan sempurna punya luka di tubuh manekinnya yang harus selalu rapi di pajang di tempat umum iya kan?"

Sebenarnya, dan yang paling benar, Gakushuu ingin memberikan beberapa bogem mentah ke pipi mulus atau beberapa gigitan ke bibir itu. Yang suka sekali bicara seenaknya tanpa dipikir kali aja itu salah atau minimal kurang tepatlah. Tapi sekarang ia terlalu fokus pada luka di jari tangan pemuda merah. Bekas darah masih terlihat. Tangannya dengan usil menekan jari telunjuk yang terbalut plester. Mendapat balasan injakan di kaki kiri yang telanjang.

"Sakit, Setan."

"Jangan di tekan, kau bodoh ya? Itu juga sakit lipan sialan."

Mereka saling menatap sengit dalam keheningan. Berakhir ketika Gakushu mengusap wajah dengan kasar. Karma lanjut ngunyah pizza yang tinggal setengah. Tangannya masih dalam genggaman si Asano itu. Kini malah menautkan jari, saling mengisi celah diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan dua kali. Weekend ini kita keluar, kau yang tentukan tempatnya."

Karma mendekat, hingga dadanya menyentuh bahu Gakushuu yang duduk menyamping (Karma duduk sila menghadap Gaku). "Yakin? Bukannya kamu sibuk ya tuan lipan? Nanti kalau ada yang mengajakmu kencan lagi bagaimana? Kau pasti menggagalkan kencan kita lagi ya kan? Pangeran lipan sepertimu mana bisa tahan dengan orang tampan seperti ku."

Tak.. Kamra memejamkan mata terkejut. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terbanting ke sofa, terlentang dengan Gakushuu yang berada diatasnya, menahan pergelangan tangannya. Pizza yang masih setengah lagi ia genggam erat. Karma ingat pesan Isogai Yuuma, jangan buang-buang makanan, itu sama aja kamu buang-buang rezeki.

"Ya. Aku mana bisa tahan dengan orang seperti mu. Kalau ada kesempatan dimanapun itu saat dekat denganmu, aku rasanya ingin menyerang mu, memakanmu, mengulummu, menusukmu, dan membuatmu mendesahkan nama ku."

Seringai terukir di wajah tampan Asano muda. Merkuri Karma menatap jengah sorot tajam violet diatasnya yang dominan. "Lipan mesum tidak tahu diri. Kau pikir masih bisa melakukannya padaku? Setelah satu minggu sibuk sendiri? Dua hari tanpa kabar? dan lima hari pergi tanpa bilang-bilang? Che.. kau menjijikan Asano-kun."

Gakushuu tersenyum mendengar tuturan panjang itu. Dari kata-katanya, ekspresinya, nadanya, dan tatapannya Gakushuu tahu kalau setan merahnya ini sedang rindu setengah hidup padanya. Yah belakang dia memang sibuk. Dua minggu kebelakang. Lima hari dia di luar kota, dua hari tidak mengecek ponselnya, dan seminggu ini dia terlalu sibuk untuk menyapa setan merahnya ini setiap pulang kerja. Dia hanya akan mengecup Karma jika kebetulan si merah masih terjaga. Atau memeluknya sepanjang malam jika Karma sudah terlelap. Hanya sebatas itu, dan puncaknya malam ini, dia pulang sedikit lebih awal, dan tidak menyangka mendapat sambutan dapur hampir terbakar dari peliharaan merangkap partner cinta-dan-benci nya ini. Mereka pacaran kok, Cuma yahh gitu...

Gakushuu merendahkan wajah, menjilat saus mayo yang masih setia di dagu Karma. Menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi korbannya. "Aku juga merindukanmu kok, setan. Karena itu, pekan ini kita jalan-jalan, atau kau mau dirumah saja? Maksudku di kamar saja?"

Karma menendang barang Gakushuu tanpa perasaan. Berhasil melepaskan cengkraman pada pergelangannya. Seringai kemenangannya tercetak manis di wajah tampannya. Beranjak turun, tiduran di karpet bulu tebal yang terasa lembut dan hangat.

"Kau ini stress gara-gara kerjaan ya? Makanya jangan kencan mulu sama kertas-kertas brengsek itu, kau jadi ikutan brengsekkan. Eh kau kan memang dari dulu brengsek Ga-ku-shuu. Otak lipan mu itu sepertinya perlu ku bedah dan kubumbui dengan wasabi ya?"

Gakushuu ikutan turun, duduk bersandar pada pinggiran sofa, menarik Karma bersandar di dadanya. Kepala merah berada di antara leher dan bahunya, Karma duduk diantara kakinya yang terbuka.

"Aku brengsek gara-gara kau brengsek, Akabane."

"Fitnah, aku pintar, bodoh."

"Dan kau pintar, karena aku pintar."

"Ck. Serah deh."

Televisi menampilkan acara musik, kali ini tak ada perdebatan tentang channel yang ingin di tonton. Gakushuu memeluk si merah yang terlelap. Sekuat tenaga membawa beban seberat dirinya dari ruang tengah ke kamar. Beginilah kalau punya pacar sejenis. Setelah membaringkan Karma, dirinya ikut berbaring membiarkan televis di ruang tengah menyala dengan volume kecil. Tangannya lagi-lagi memeluk Karma, berbagi kehangatan di bawah selimut tebal. Tanpa sengaja matanya melirik laptop di atas meja lampu tidur. Tidak tertutup sempurna, ada beberapa lembar kertas yang terlihat di sana, dan setumpuk kertas di atas laptop, juga beberapa buku di sampingnya. Karma juga orang sibuk, sama seperti dirinya, terkadang ia merasa tak tega membiarkan setan ini bekerja keras, hingga lembur. Tapi selalu pulang kerumah. Ke apartemennya. Dia menolak menyebut ini partemen milik berdua karena hanya Asano Gakushuu yang membayarnya. Gak tau juga ni anak mikirnya apa.

Tapi Gakushuu tetap bersyukur, apartemennya masih akan selalu terbuka untuk Akabane Karma, saat ia lelah, senang, sedih (walaupun gak yakin Karma pernah merasa sedih) karena Kamra adalah bagian dari cerita hidupnya. Waktu mereka memang tidak banyak dihabiskan bedua, Gakushuu sebagai direktur perusahaan pengganti ayahnya, dan Karma sebagai guru sekaligus pengajar privat di beberapa tempat. Orang jenius emang beda kalau kerja.

Tapi karena itu, justru Gakushuu merasa beruntung mendapatkan kesempata menjalani ini dengan si setan merah dalam pelukannya. Hidupnya tidak lagi membosankan, dan kini ia punya tujuan lain selain mengalahkan ayaha nya.

"Oyasumi Karma, aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

END.

Written : Friday, 04 Agustus 2017


End file.
